Chaotic Good
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Lloth and her views and thoughts on Drizzt.  Will be a chaptered story.  Involves Drizzt, his diary and some interested Deities.  Mainly Lloth and Mielikki.


Disclaimer - I own none of these characters. Most belong to R. A. Salatore and Wizards of the Coast.

A/N - This idea was handed to me by DragonEyeZ, from a conversation about characters dying fo all things and who was most liekly to die next. Did I get this right Dragon, lol.

Chaotic Good

The battle had been hard and before he knew it, Drizzt was surrounded by ugly looking enemies, commonly known as bugbears. He had been sent by Alustriel to go battle the creatures in a cave not too far from the city of Silverymoon and instantly knew, as he had been ganged up on, that he should have brought his friends with him.

Still, his friends were all happily sitting in the lap of luxury, while he was getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

Sometimes he hated the irony of some of the things that happened to only him...like the fact that Bruenor, just a few minutes before he had left, had been complaining that his axe could do with another notch or two in it. Drizzt was of the opinion that if one more notch touched the surface of Bruenor's axe, that it would break into a million tiny pieces.

He raised his blades to block a bugbear on his left and right, and that left, even if it was for the shortest time, his front wide open, and the bugbear in front of him took advantage, raising its morning star to smash his body into as many pieces as Bruenor's axe should be.

An amazing thing happened then. A wisp of smoke, fog grey, unexpectedly washed into the room and the bugbears got confused, especially the one in front of him. Beating stupidly at the smoke about them, Drizzt was able to get his thoughts together before the wisps of grey disappeared and killed the three annoying creatures. Thankfully, all the others had fled at the ghostly sight of the strange phenomenon of smoke with no fire.

Drizzt thought it strange, but if it helped him to live through another fight with evil creatures he could ignore it. He shrugged, and moved into the bright early morning daylight outside. Only to find that a small forest fire had started.

"Great, yet another job to do before I can rest," he thought bitterly as he jogged as fast as his tired legs would take him to help fight the fire. This was definitely not his favourite part of being a Ranger. Sometimes he wondered why he ever left his hometown of Menzoberranzan. A thought of Dinin as a drider, and his sister, Vierna going crazy and trying to kill him and he remembered why. A forest fire didn't seem that big anymore.

It didn't help that the fire had been lit by drow on an Elven village...yes sometimes, he hated the ironies of his life.

Deep in the web-cloaked plane that was commonly known as the Demonweb Pits, Lloth watched the action as it happened. She clapped her hands together and chuckled in a slightly manic way as she watched every move that the third born son of House Do'Urden made against the bugbears. He was her most favourite passtime to watch. She had to admit that he was just so fun, so...chaotic! And who loved chaos more than she? It was, after all, written in her portfolio, which she hid and guarded obsessively. No good to have that stolen away from her!

As she watched, the battle got out of hand, she had to do something to keep this amuzing little toy of hers alive...and it just so happened that a group of her dark elves had only just descended back home as the terrible dawn rose, and had left a nice fire burning. It had just been a shame that all the Elves had been away from their homes that day, celebrating the coming of Spring or some such nonsense as that.

With the power she had with all her followers, whether they know it or not, she could help her pet in his battle for survival. She blew strongly into the foggy image of the fie and sent some of the smoke up to the cave and inside, just as Drizzt was about to get blugeoned to death by a bugbear. She was just in time to witness him get his breath back and kill three of the creatures, as the others whimpered and ran away to lick their wounds...the creatures didn't know that that way lead to where her drow party was resting and that they would soon be slaves. Oh, how she loved how things fell in directly with all her careful planning

She couldn't help but watch as Drizzt stepped outside and saw the fire. With much mirth she burst out laughing as Drizzt spotted the raging flames of the forest fire. Oh, and how his thoughts turned to his family and herself then, each word as he thought about his hometown ringing like bells in her head.

A/N - Alrighty, the first chapter of a comedy fic I am working on, mainly involving Lloth and Drizzt as her favourte toy for chaos! Hope you enjoy!

SilverWolf7


End file.
